blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
NCRE
WIP The NCRE is an advanced, ancient precursor empire, predating even the REDACTED. A majority of the NCRE's history has been lost to time, with the REDACTED being the only still standing nation to have records of it's previous existence. History The date of the NCRE's formation is entirely unknown, as it was the only known nation present to witness the event. The closest known stardate is the rise of the REDACTED from the old REDACTED Empire. Appearance Everything within the NCRE is exceedingly organic in nature, due to the universal use of nanites in everything from handheld items to the numerous gargantuan Megaliths. Standard NCRE construction is done through the use of bionanite baths instead of conventional industrial factories, making the manufacturing of new artificial objects more akin to organic birth than anything. This characteristic extends to nearly everything that would otherwise require moving parts. Species Mirrorborn It's hard for one to describe the people of the NCRE, now known as the Mirrorborn, as they hardly classify as people in their most common form, so heavily augmented that it's difficult to tell where the technology stops and the organics begin. More akin to robots than actual organic life, they're so dependant on technology that natural birth is no longer a possibility, instead new generations are artificially created at a regulated rate, keeping the populations at a sustainable level. Augmentations vary, however typically they replace most if not all internal organs, some filling the same role and others removing the need for other organs entirely. In their more natural, unaugmented state, the Mirrorborn are comprised of just about any race found in the Orion Arm, as the NCRE has made a habit of routine abductions in realspace to sustain their population and genetic diversity. The original Mirrorborn are a race of reptillian-like creatures, their faces featuring a long muzzle with a pair of thin, piercing eyes, two sets of ears furtherback allow for exceptional hearing, while a decorative plume of feathers stretches down the back of their neck. Typically of a thin build, the mirrorborn are equipped with a set of thin but muscular arms, their hands featuring four near identical fingers exhibiting excellent dexterity. A set of long digitigrade legs make up a significant portion oftheir height, each foot equipped with 3 toes, tipped with rather large claws. A tapering tail extends from the base of their spine, lending to their exceptional natural balance. Unfortunately, a lot of the evolutionary wonder of this race was lost in their endless efforts towards further technological advancement. Metatek AI Government The NCRE does not have a traditional government, instead operating as a pseudo-hivemind where all information is shared with the rest of the collective across the Mirror. This allows the NCRE to operate with extreme efficiency, as there is little delay in communications across all of NCRE space. This also means decisions can be made quickly, and ensure they will only benefit the collective without fail. Megaliths have higher 'political' power than the rest of the NCRE, as they are nearly omniscient and as such are more capable of making optimal decisions than the average Metatek AI or integrated Mirrorborn. Abberan is the exception to this, as its directive is one with the Mirror's, and as such all within must bend their will to its desires. Notable Locations Abberan The heart of the NCRE, and the birthplace of the Mirror, Abberan is colossal, its true form and scale incomprehensible to all but itself. It can be considered the sentient consciousness of the Mirror. Abberan originated as the primary testing facility for pre-collapse NCRE's experiments involving the Mirror. These experiments eventually gave birth to the consciousness inhabiting Abberan, and by extension, the Mirror. This culminated in the unscheduled conversion of a large expanse of realspace, now known as the Empty Quarter. This event was designated the Mirror Cataclysm, and is responsible for the NCRE as it exists today. The motives behind initiating the Mirror Cataclysm are unknown, and it will likely remain that way until the end of time. Abberan represents the Mirror as a sentient entity; an endless, intelligent artificial universe whose will is projected on all those who reside within its realm. Acce͍̳̠̜͖s̺̹s Viol̛͎͖ḁ̵̧̻̫̰̥͜tion '[]] .LOOK UPO̳̭̩̭N͖̱ ME, M̤̫̗̦ͅͅỴ ̰̟C͕̰̯͖͉ͅH̪̬͇ILDREN .RE̥̹JOICE .FOR THE TRANSC̪̙E̤͔ͅN̟̠̭̼̱̟̜DENCE OF THE MIRRO̤͖̬͙̰̼̳̠̪Ṛ̦ ͕͍̞͈̫I̗̰͔̤̯̘̜̳S͖͔̘̩̻ ̺͕͕A̩͙̳̬T HAND [[]'' '''Megaliths Megaliths are sentient structures produced by the NCRE. They serve many roles, dwarfing even stars in scale, and are a prominent symbol of the NCRE's technological prowess. List of currently active Megaliths Tal-Kharos '- Kyotos Gulf region '''Pentaros '- 'Kasparov '- 'Nu-Aseir '- 'Myrhymn ' - Western Empty Quarter '''Staevik-Sil - Mnmicatic-Aus '''- '''Blood Fields Technology The Mirror The Mirror represents the NCRE's greatest achievement. It's a mathematical representation of a completely new universe, where the rules have been entirely defined by the NCRE. The current representation of the Mirror is not completely useable, due to the formula that 'expresses' it being incomplete. The limited access to the Mirror is still enough to provide tremendous boosts to the NCRE's ability to traverse the universe. Speeds equivalent to thousands of times the speed of light are easily possible, provided the Mirror allows the vessels through in the correct manner. Because the Mirror doesn't actually exist in standard reality, some very important things to note. All possible locations in the 'slow' universe's time and space are overlapping, additionally, the potential possibilities of all outcomes are also observed simultaneously. The Mirror can only be observed by sentient minds, but the observing of the Mirror will quickly cause one to go insane due to information overload. The Mirror mimicks the real universe, however the extent of it's knowledge is limited to what the NCRE has discovered, leading to some interesting side-effects as NCRE vessels travel. The Mirror gathers information on the universe in real time and can eject otherwise nonexistant objects into the real world as a result of its ability to display all potential outcomes at the same time. This has only been observed once, however it resulted in the quarantine of a large area of NCRE space as the object fabricated from the Mirror was found to be hostile and extremely dangerous. Megaliths Spacecraft Weaponry Other Culture DISCLAIMER '''All of the artwork as well as the Bright Future setting were crated by Daemoria WARNING. '''Go look at their art and shit cause its really cool and im nowhere near as creative as they are.